


【宁猫】Sign of the Times

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Wu "Cat" Yao





	【宁猫】Sign of the Times

  
导播还没有就位。吴尧耳麦松松地挂在脖子上，有一搭没一搭地整理着自己的衣领。  
  
王记得在他旁边坐着，翻了翻提词卡，又觉得无聊，找他说话：“猫皇，你行李收拾完了吗？”  
  
“没呢啊，这不等着下班了回去收拾，”吴尧手从自己西装上放下来，“所以今天少消费我两句，放我早点回家，好吧。”  
  
王记得笑道：“是，猫皇还得收拾两个人的行李是吧。”  
  
还不等吴尧答话，管泽元先接口：“哎，你要不跟我们透露一下，宁王这次目标第几啊。”  
  
吴尧和高振宁在圈里算半公开。他也尽力打过几次太极，但是双拳难敌四十手，2022年的时候他被石头人“宁的问题”硬开开了一整年，一只猫又能做什么，不过是挂人身上随波逐流。  
  
但这不代表他放弃了他最后的倔强：“你问我我怎么知道，你得去问他啊。”  
  
“不是，这不是你说要早点下班吗，”管泽元不依不饶，“你给我透个底儿，我一会儿预测的时候才好说快点儿啊。”  
  
吴尧心想你来预测我还敢跟你透底儿吗。但这话在节目里营造一下效果还行，私底下不能说这么直白。他便道：“这我不敢瞎说啊，那万一要是出什么问题了，我将来要负责任的。”  
  
王记得就笑：“你负不负责任不好说，就怕我们要被打。哦，可能管哥不怕。”  
  
  
  
吴尧确实没有跟高振宁聊过今年。他们还是炮友关系的时候，小他三岁的大高个倒是时不时来一个深夜连线，心里委屈来找安慰。夜里听着还是真的挺可怜，有的时候因为肠胃炎发烧还带着鼻音，说一句“我就是不明白”都带着深深的困扰。他一开始还能插科打诨说点场面话，久了也免不得付出点真情实感，心里也觉得酸。想到自己打职业的时候。想到现在。再想到高振宁说：“我还想打下去——其实我也不知道想不想打了。”  
  
当时正值2020年初始，整个世界都因为新冠病毒闭门不出。而高振宁更早地感染了对自我的犹疑，让他如同困兽一般挣扎着，无法脱围，渐日地消沉下去。  
  
等到吴尧见到他的时候，被他的面貌吓了一跳。  
  
春季赛后的休赛期，高振宁被他领到出租屋里住了几天。电脑没开，每天保证睡眠充足。有一天快中午的时候，他正对着手机屏幕研究外卖点什么，被终于醒过来的高振宁自身后整个搂住了。  
  
高振宁窝着身子，脑袋埋进他肩窝，一头乱毛。问他：“你觉得我转走了还能打吗？”  
  
“打呗，”吴尧跟他说，“能打一天也是一天啊。我现在都没退役呢，我也想打，不是没机会么。”  
  
  
  
诚然，高振宁身上有很多不讨喜的缺点。嘴硬，内里也倔。要他服个软仿佛比登天还要难。但他对信任的人又很依赖，像个17岁的大男生，做了什么都要对方的注意和夸赞。吴尧花了点时间才习惯高振宁有事没事就要凑上来的性格。所幸他解说专业素养高，接话一流，能把高振宁哄得服服帖帖。  
  
因此他也知道，高振宁心里有事，肯定藏不住，直接就要来找他说。这次世界赛既然两个人没有特意聊过，那说明高振宁心态还不错。哪怕已经是2025年，很多他的同期选手也都已经退役。高振宁所在的队伍也并不是LPL的一号种子，队里世界赛经验不太多，没有太多的看好。可比赛并不是只为了一支队伍准备的，总要有二三四，有陪跑。有只要能上场，就会珍惜每一次机会的选手。  
  
骂高振宁职业态度的从2019年骂到现在，骂得经验越来越丰富，感情越来越深厚。吴尧前几天在高振宁的直播间还见到了不少。高振宁跟队去集训前的最后一次直播，什么都玩就是不打野，被狠狠阴阳怪气了一通。末了直播间里弹幕又开始刷让他玩凯隐，说加强了，红凯加了属性，能上赛场了，LCS就有用的。  
  
还有人问：你之前说凯隐能上赛场了你世界赛一定要选一把，还算不算数？  
  
高振宁看到这一句，兴头一下子起来了，说那必须选啊。  
  
于是又被黑子狂骂一通，有人说他泄露战术，有人说他又飘了不尊重对手。高振宁心情好，逮着这件事不放：“那我都答应过了，职业生涯这么久，打了——打了快十年了，选一把不过分吧。”  
  
“有本事就把把都给我BAN了，那算你牛逼。”  
  
他队里的人接他的话头，喊着说你们等着宁王给你们搞个凯隐的皮肤，到时候退役就是两个冠军皮肤在手的男人了。  
  
高振宁在S14和S15上场都断断续续的，明眼人都能看出来他在往教练组转。这时候直播间里提到退役就炸开了锅。  
  
高振宁倒是一脸的没当回事：“哥们，我要今年真拿冠军整个凯隐皮肤了，那说明今年我就是最强的了，那我还退什么役啊。”  
  
吴尧听到这里给他刷了个666。钱太少了，高振宁没看到。  
  
  
  
吴尧回家的时候看到两个行李箱摊在客厅里。一个是他自己的，另一个是高振宁的。高振宁大部分的东西都在基地，但这次要出国，就回家来看看有没有什么别的需要带的。他们队里给发了个清单，什么转换插头拖鞋牙刷之类，高振宁坐在客厅沙发上，一样一样对。  
  
吴尧凑过去坐他旁边，扫了眼单子：“你们这个东西搞得不错啊。”  
  
高振宁凑过来亲他一下，带着点炫耀的语气：“那一会儿我发你？你也照着这个收拾？”  
  
“那好啊，”吴尧道，“我先点个烧烤，一会儿收拾累了。”

两个人一边收拾着东西一边点外卖，给高振宁的那一大半还特地写了少辣椒少孜然，就怕出国前再整出个肠胃的毛病。吴尧还特意确认了一眼对方箱子里装没装药。看到里面的小袋子才放下心：“可别打一半又发烧了，贴个退烧贴上场。”  
  
说着他想起来之前录饭堂的时候和记得管泽元聊的事情，便问高振宁：“今天大校还问我，你这次想打到哪儿啊？”  
  
高振宁道：“能打多远打多远呗。”   
  
吴尧想到当时高振宁无视了他的那次直播，打趣他：“你直播可不是这么说的啊，不是说好了要拿凯隐皮肤吗？男人的嘴，骗人的鬼？”  
  
高振宁笑了几声：“我就那么一说，不会真有人以为我们能拿冠军吧。”  
  
吴尧立刻声音抬高说我信啊！我跟你讲，我在饭堂，都预测的你们一路3：0夺冠。  
  
高振宁笑得更大声了，边笑边怼他：“你这么预测没事，管哥别这么预测就行。”  
  
吴尧想到这里头皮发麻，没吭声。心想当初说出了问题自己要负责的，可千万别又搞个管理学。高振宁便接着道：“你看，我还是定个小目标，小小小目标，就玩一把凯隐就行。”  
  
什么小小小目标啊，又不是你说要拿LPL第一个S冠的时候了。你要真是这么想的我倒立洗头。吴尧想着，心里突然一动，道：“那我也定个小小小目标吧。在台上解说一场你玩的凯隐就行。”  
  
高振宁这回倒是不放声笑了，抓了抓头发，没看他，道：“那我赢了你多夸我几句。”  
  
吴尧拍他两下说你看着我，然后道：“只要你玩，把你从头夸到尾都行。”  
  
“自信点儿啊宁王，”他接着说，“我可在解说台看着呢”  
  
  



End file.
